Lawton, Oklahoma
Lawton is a city in and the county seat of Comanche County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 96,867, making it the largest in southwestern Oklahoma, and the fifth-largest in the state overall. It is home to Fort Sill, and although the city's economy is still largely dependent on Fort Sill, it has also grown to encompass manufacturing, higher education, health care, and retail. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 53.00% White (51,339) 21.39% Black or African American (20,719) 13.61% Hispanic or Latino (13,183) 7.78% Other (7,539) 4.22% Native American (4,087) 16.7% (16,176) of Lawton residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lawton's Pokemon theft and murder rates are among the highest in the state. The city reported 31 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.47 murders a year. In addition, Lawton has one of the highest crime rates in not only Oklahoma, but the rest of the U.S. Pokemon See the Comanche County page for more info. Fun facts * In the private sector, the largest employer is Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company with 2,400 full-time employees. Major employers in the Lawton area also include: Lawton Public Schools, Comanche County Memorial Hospital, City of Lawton, and Cameron University. Lawton includes two major industrial parks. One is located in the southwest region of town, while the second is located near the Lawton-Fort Sill Regional Airport. * Lawton is home to many annual attractions, including the Prince of Peace Easter passion play held in the Holy City in the Wichita Mountain Refuge each year on Palm Sunday, continuing to Easter Eve. It continues to be one of the longest-running Easter passion plays in the nation and was the basis for the 1949 movie The Prince of Peace. The passion play was also featured in a documentary called Jesus Town, USA which focuses on a new actor portraying the role of Jesus after the former actor of 8 years retired from the role. The documentary is light-hearted and amusing, but turns slightly serious when he announces to the camera that he had become a Buddhist. He struggles with the decision to tell his fellow castmates and family about his rejection of the Christian church. Many folks are upset about his decision, but he is allowed to continue in the role of Jesus despite his faith. * In May, Lawton Arts for All, Inc hosts the Arts for All Festival. The festival accommodates several judged art competitions, as well as live entertainment. The festival is typically held at Shepler Park. In late September, The International Festival is held in the city. Founded in 1979, the event showcases the many different culture, arts, and music of the community. * Lawton has three public museums. The Museum of the Great Plains is dedicated to natural history and early settlement of the Great Plains. Outdoor exhibits include a replica of the Red River Trading Post, the original Blue Beaver schoolhouse, and Elgin Train Depot with a Frisco locomotive. The Fort Sill Museum, located on the military base of the same name, includes the old Fort Sill corral and several period buildings, including the old post guardhouse, chapel, and barracks, as well as several artillery pieces. The old fort is also designated as a National Historic Landmark. The Comanche National Museum and Cultural Center, operated by the Comanche Nation Tribe, focuses on exhibits and art relating to the Comanche culture past and present. The museum also hosts traveling American Indian exhibitions from the Smithsonian Institution, Michigan State University Museum, and Chicago's Field Museum. * Lawton has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, plenty of fast food and some chain restaurants, plenty of public battle fields, some sports complexes, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Central Mall Lawton, plenty of shopping centers, plenty of auto parts places and car dealerships, Solstice Apparel, Walmart, Lowe's, Home Depot, Nintendo World, Sam's Club, Ted's Cafe Escondido, Target, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Backporch Drafthouse, Billy Sims Barbecue, Chele's Club, the main campus of the Southwestern Oklahoma Battle Academy, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, US Army Field Artillery Museum, Fort Sill Golf Course, a soccer club, two country clubs, and a bit of other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities